The One I Love
by Byun Hyerin
Summary: Mencintaimu? Bagaimana jika pengakuanku akan membuatmu terluka? Genderswitch Krisbaek or Subaek ?
1. Chapter 1

The One I Love

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Drama

Pair : Krisbaek or Subaek?

Warning : miss typo , GS, tidak jelas

Summary :

Mencintaimu?

Bagaimana jika pengakuanku akan membuatmu terluka?

.

.

This Story is mine! , terinspirasi dari MV The one I Love-Super Junior KRY

So, if you don't like? Don't read,don't bash, and don't copas please .

.

.

Byun Hyerin

.

.

Semilir angin laut yang menyejukkan siapa saja yang merasakannya. Kini sang mentari, sebentar lagi akan menyelesaikan tugasnya dan digantikan oleh bulan .

.

"oppa" ucap seorang yeoja mungil imut kepada kekasihnya. Rambut cokelat madu panjangnya yang melambai-lambai karena tertiup oleh angin laut yang sepoi-sepoi, menambahkan kesan cantik di wajahnya .

.

"hem .."

hanya sebuah gumanan yang keluar dari bibir kissable namjanya yang sedang memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Sang namja yang bernama Kim Joon Myung atau kalian bisa panggil dia Suho saja, sedangkan sang yeoja mungil itu bernama Lee Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun putri dari Lee Sungmin pengusaha terkenal di Korea Selatan dan Lee ryeowook.

Bukannya suho tidak ingin menjawab panggilan baekhyun, tetapi ia hanya ingin menikmati saja moment-moment seperti ini yang jarang mereka lakukan. Memeluk erat yeojanya dengan latar laut dan matahari terbenam, ugh apa kalian bisa membayangkan itu? sungguh suasana yang romantis bukan. Suho sangat takut jika suatu saat ia kehilangan yeoja mungil yang ia cintai ini, membayangkannya saja suho tidak akan mau .

.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tampan namjanya itu, tersenyum lembut 'dia tampan sekali' batinnya .

.

Chup ..

.

Suho tersenyum puas karena dapat mencuri kecupan dari bibir cherry milik yeojanya . sedangkan baekhyun? Lihatlah yeoja itu, dia menunduk malu dengan rona merah muda di pipi chubby nya . kau semakin imut saja baekhyun kekeke..

.

"waeyo baby-ah?" Tanya suho, mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping baekhyun .

.

"a-aku-ah tidak jadi" baekhyun berucap dengan gugup. Aigoo.. ada apa dengan suaramu baekhyun? Uh.. aku tahu pasti karena kecupan tiba-tiba suho ne .

.

"apa kau sedang merona? Apa kau kecewa karena oppa hanya mengecup bibir mu itu? Aigoo.. baby-ah kita kan sering melakukan adegan kissing,jadi kau tidak harus kecewa "

baekhyun kembali merona . sebenarnya suho tau apa yang membuat yeojanya itu seperti itu dan suho juga tadi sempat melihat rona merah yang mengelilingi pipi chubby yeojanya, namun ia pura-pura tidak tau dan hanya ingin menggoda yeojanya. Suho sangat suka jika melihat rona merah di pipi chubby baekhyun dan itu menambahkan kesan cantik dimatanya .

"oppa!"

.

Nyut ..

.

"awh .." "yak baby-ah appo. Kenapa perut oppa dicubit huh " suho meringis kesakitan, karena mendapatkan cubitan gratis dari baekhyun tepat diperutnya .

.

"siapa suruh oppa menggodaku huh"

baekhyun mengpoutkan bibir cherry miliknya . astaga baekhyun apa kau sengaja atau kau tidak menyadarinya? Lihatlah suho berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak mencium bibir cherry milik mu itu .

.

"mianhae baby-ah,aku tidak berniat untuk menggodamu kok. Malah kaulah yang sedari tadi menggodaku, ingin rasanya oppa mencium bibir cherry mu dan memberikan tanda dilehermu,tunggu tapi jangan disini .. terlalu ramai "

Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya tajam ke arah suho .

'apa-apaan itu? Menggodanya? Bukankah yang sedari tadi menggoda itu suho. Memutar balikan fakta saja' pikir nya. tangan mungilnya bersiap-siap didepan perut suho dan ..

.

Nyut ..

.

"yak dasar.. kau memang mesum oppa. Makannya jangan terlalu sering bergaul dengan kai oppa yang sudah jelas terdektesi mesumnya itu =,= , kau jadi tertular kan"

Baekhyun melepas tangan kekar suho di pinggang rampingnya dengan kasar, lalu pergi dengan kesal, bibir cherrynya yang dipoutkan,kakinya yang dihentak-hentakkan dan tangan yang ia lipatkan di depan dadanya. Aigoo.. baekhyun sebenarnya berapa umurmu huh? Kau tahu, kau seperti gadis kecil yang sedang merajuk karena tidak dibelikan balon oleh eomma mu. Dan mengapa kau meninggalkan suho sendirian? Apa kau ingin jika suho digoda oleh yeoja genit yang sedang berlalu lalang didepannya .

.

"dasar namja pabbo .suasana sedang romantis mengapa ia hancurkan dengan kata-kata godanya. sebenarnya apa saja yang ada di otaknya itu " gerutu baekhyun yang pasti tidak akan di dengar oleh suho yang jauh dibelakangnya .

.

"baby-ah tunggu jangan tinggalkan oppa sendirian"

Suho segera bangun dan mengejar baekhyun yang sudah jauh .

.

.

Ketika kita lalui bersama detik dan menit berkilau dengan indah

Merindukan senyuman indah

Kau harus menyimpannya didalam hati ^^

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

Oke hyerin mencoba untuk membuat ff, ternyata memang sulit. tapi hyerin suka lihat-lihat MV dan pas MV SJ KRY, hyerin punya ide di otak hyerin 'gimana kalau buat ff dari MV ini' dan akhirnya hyerin bisa membuat ff ini ^^ .jadi buat reader-reader yang udah baca ff hyerin, hyerin minta kalian meninggalkan jejak (review) ya dan hargain karya hyerin ini . jangan jadi HANTU dan PLAGIAT ff hyerin .

Mohon minta reviewnya

GOMAWOYO ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**The One I Love **

**Chapter 2**

**Pair : Krisbaek or Subaek ?**

**Cast : Bakhyun – yeoja , Kris – namja , Suho - namja**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine, No Copas . cast hanya meminjam namanya saja ^^**

**Warning : Genderswitch , Miss Typo, aneh =,=**

**Summary :**

**Mencintaimu? Bagaimana jika pengakuanku akan membuatmu terluka? **

**.**

**Don't like don't read ^^**

_**The One I Love**_

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Mobil sport milik suho berhenti di perkarangan rumah mewah milik keluarga lee.

"apa oppa tidak ingin masuk dulu?" Tanya baekhyun setelah melepas seltbelt mobil yang terpasang ditubuhnya.

"aniya. Ini sudah malam, oppa tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan bukankah kau lelah hem ? sebaiknya istirahatlah" jawab suho lembut, mengusap dengan sayang pucuk kepala yeoja mungilnya itu.

.

Chup ..

Satu kecupan sayang yang suho layangkan di dahi baekhyun

"sudah masuk sana, aku tak ingin ryeowook ahjuma mencincang-cincang ku karena menculik putri kecilnya seharian ini dan sampaikan salam ku pada ,mereka " suho berucap dengan asal dan mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari baekhyun 'apa dia bilang putri kecil? Hey umurku sudah 19 tahun' pikirnya tak terima jika di bilang putri kecil .

.

Nyut ..

.

"awh .. baby-ah kau sudah mencubitku banyak hari ini" protes suho, bagaimana jika otot perutnya tidak sixpack lagi karena seharian ini mendapatkan ribuan kali cubitan dari yeoja mungilnya itu? Dia harus membangunkan kembali otot sixpacknya dengan pergi ke gym. ckck kau berlebihan suho =,=

.

"biarkan saja. Siapa suruh oppa mengataiku putri kecil, aku sudah besar oppa " mempoutkan bibir cherrynya, dia benar-benar kesal dengan suho tapi itu pasti hanya sebentar, karena dia tidak bisa kesal berlama-lama dengan suho.

"cha .. aku masuk dulu. Pai-pai oppa"

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil suho dan memasuki rumah mewahnya setelah tadi mengucapkan salam ke suho.

.

Suho hanya tersenyum kecut melihat punggung yeoja mungilnya itu. Apa dia bisa memiliki yeoja mungil itu? Tingkah lucu nya yang menggemaskan dimatanya selalu saja membuat suho tak pernah jengah untuk tidak tersenyum .

"aku tidak tahu baby-ah mengapa aku memiliki firasat jika mimpi itu akan terjadi " lirih suho kembali menampilkan senyum kecutnya . menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya .

.

_**Jika aku melihatmu**_

_**Aku hanya tersenyum **_

_**Bahkan aku tersenyum senang**_

_**BYUN HYERIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Skip time ..**_

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang king size miliknya. Tangan mungilnya memeluk bingkai yang terdapat fotonya dengan kekasihnya-suho- air mata terus mengalir deras dari mata caramel indah miliknya , dadanya begitu sesak "eottoke?" selalu saja kata itu yang ia keluar dari bibir cherrynya . bagaimana tidak? Ia sangat senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama kekasih tercintanya, namja yang selalu ia impikan menjadi suaminya suatu saat nanti tetapi sepertinya impiannya itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam . karena ketika dia baru saja memberi kecupan sayang ke appa dan eommanya . appanya mengatakan jika dia akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman appanya yang berasal dari cina .

.

Flashback on

"jadi apa yang akan appa dan eomma bicarakan?" baekhyun bertanya masih dengan senyum yang tersungging dibibirnya .

"jadi begini, appa dan eomma akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari teman appa " tuan lee-sungmin- menjawab to the point langsung. Bakhyun yang mendengar ucapan appanya hanya membelalakkan matanya, perlahan raut wajah bahagianya berubah menjadi sedih .

"tetapi bukankah kalian tau jika aku sudah mempunyai namjachigu? Dan aku sangat mencintainya appa eomma"lirihnya menundukan kepalanya, perlahan namun pasti bulir-bulir air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk mata caramel indah itu.

"ne appa tahu itu baekkie. Keluarga Wu itu sudah banyak membantu perusahaan appa, mungkin jika tidak ada mereka perusaan appa sudah bangkrut " jelas sungmin masih dengan angkuhnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menjodohkan putrinya dengan anak temannya tetapi mau bagaimana lagi dia hanya ingin membalas budi keluarga Wu .

.

"tap-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian baekie! Kau harus mau!" bentak sungmin, membuat istrinya yang berada disampingnya kini menghampiri putrinya

"yak kau tidak boleh membentak baekkie " protes istinya-ryeowook- yang hanya diacuhkan .

.

Bruk ..

.

"appa ku mohon. Kau ingin melihatku bahagia bukan? Jika ya, Maka kebahagiaan ku jika bersama suho oppa. Tidak ada artinya jika pernikahan tidak dilandaskan cinta, itu akan terasa hambar appa"

Baekhyun memohon dengan terduduk di lantai, air mata terus saja mengalir dari mata caramel indah itu. Ryeowook yang tak tega melihat putrinya memohon kepada suaminya pun hanya dapat memeluk putrinya .

.

"besok malam keluarga Wu akan datang. Pasang senyum terbaikmu-" sungmin berdiri, menghela nafas sejenak "- dan putuskan namjachigu mu itu" lanjutnya, pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih terduduk dilantai dengan air mata yang mengalir.

.

"chagiya eomma mohon turuti permintaan appamu. Seberapapun kau memohon dia tidak akan berubah dengan keputusannya itu" mencoba memberi pengertian kepada putrinya . dia tahu bagaimana perasaan putrinya itu

"eomma tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Baiklah jika itu akan membuat kalian bahagia aku akan melakukannya " dingin? Ya perkataan yang keluar dari bibir gadis mungil itu. Baehyun menghapus air mata dipipinya dengan kasar, berdiri dan meninggalkan eommanya yang menangis dalam diam .

Flashback off

.

Mengingatnya membuat air matanya semakin bertambah. Mungkin jika orang lain mereka lebih memilih kabur dari pada memenuhi perintah orang tuanya. Tetapi tidak dengannya, dia sangat dan amat menyayangi orang tuanya dia akan melakukan apapun jika itu akan membuat orang tuanya bahagia yah walaupun itu harus mengorbankan cintanya.

.

Baekhyun mengambil smartphone nya yang berada diatas meja, jari lentiknya mengetikan huruf-huruf di layar smartphonenya untuk seseorang disana.

.

To : suho oppa

Oppa apa kau besok ada acara? Jika tidak, kutunggu kau jam 4 ditaman . Ingat jangan terlamabat =.= .

Saranghae ^^

.

Send

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king sizenya. Tangan mungilnya masih saja memeluk bingkai itu, dia mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba menetralisir sesak dihatinya. dia begitu lelah, semoga saat esok pagi dia membukakan mata dia akan merasa lebih baik yah walaupun itu takkan mungkin.

"mianhae oppa" lirihnya sangat lirih bahkan hampir tidak terdengar . mata caraemel itu pun perlahan menutup dan mungkin baekhyun sudah memasuki dunia mimpi. Mimpi menikah dengan suho namjanya yang hanya buah tidur semata yang tuhan berikan kepada baekhyun .

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Memenuhi keinginan dan melihat orang tuamu bahagia itu hal yang terpuji**_

_**Yah walaupun jika itu harus merelakan cintamu pergi**_

_**BYUN HYERIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun duduk di kursi taman tempat dia menunggu suho. Taman ini ya ia masih mengingat, di taman ini suho menyatakan cintanya kepada baekhyun 3 tahun lalu. Mata caramelmya memandang lurus kedepan, mata careramel yang biasanya memancarkan cahaya kini sekarang meredup. Hanya senyuman terpaksa yang dia sunggingkan dibibirnya, otaknya kini memutar kenangan ketika suho memintanya untuk menjadi yeojachigunya dikursi taman ini namun dibawah rintik-rintik hujan.

.

Flashback on

"oppa gara-gara kau terlalu lama datangnya bajuku basah terguyur hujan" mempoutkan bibir cherry miliknya "kau tahu? Padahal aku sudah berdandan capek-capek hanya untukmu" dumelnya ke suho yang sekarang berdiri memgangi payung dan terkiki geli melihat tingkah yeoja mungil didepannya itu, dan itu semakin membuat yeoja mungil itu jengkel.

.

"tanpa dandan pun kau akan tetap telihat cantik dimataku baekkie "

.

Blush ..

.

Kata-kata manis dari bibir suho membuat yeoja mungil itu dikelilingi rona merah dipipinya kekek ..

'bukannya menolong malah menggombal. Aish dingin sekali' batin baekhyun

.

Hujan yang tadinya deras kini mulai meredup dan bergantikan dengan rintik-rintik air hujan. Suho melemparkan payungnya kesembarangan tempat, melepaskan tuxedonya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh baekhyun untuk menghangatkannya yah walaupun sudah terlanjur kedinginan dan basah. Suho tidak peduli bila bajunya terkena rintik-rintik air hujan, yang terpenting hanya yeoja mungil didepanya yang sedang kedinginan.

Namja itu berjongkok didepan bakhyun, gara-gara dia terlambat datang yeoja mungil didepannya terguyur hujan. Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut pipi chubby baekhyun.

"mianhae ne baekkie-ah. Gara-gara oppa baju mu jadi basah terguyur hujan tadi" sesal suho dengan raut sedihnya .

"ne tidak apa-apa oppa. Jadi untuk apa kau menyuruhku kemari? " Tanya baekhyun

"jadi begini.. emh.. " suho gugup , menggenggam tangan kanan baekhyun. Manik matanya menatap kedalam kedua manic caramel milik baekhyun, tak lupa senyuman menawan yang selalu tersungging dibibirnya. Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah innocent nya. Masih ditengah rintik-rintik air hujan di kota seoul dalam suasana romantic-menurut baekhyun-

.

"ya aku memang bukan namja yang dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata manis. Tetapi aku menyukaimu ah lebih tepatnnya mencintaimu^^. Kau bertanya mengapa? Tidak ada alasan-" suho menjeda ucapannya hanya untuk menarik nafas "-saranghaeyo baekhyun-ah. Would you be my girlfriend?" suho mencium punggung tangan baekhyun lama. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya,masih tak percaya dengan kata-kata terakhir yang suho ucapkan tadi . apa dia sedang bermimpi?

.

"yak baekhyun jawab ya atu tidak. Kau tau kaki oppa pegal jika harus berjongkok terus " ucap suho asal yang dihadiahi tatapan mendelik tajam dari yeoja didepannya. Aigoo .. apa kau tahu suho? Kau merusak suasana romantic-menurut baekhyun- itu dengan ucapanmu barusan. Benar-benar namja yang tidak romantic =,=

"nado saranghaeyo oppa" ucap baekhyun dan berhambur memeluk suho

_**.**_

_**Terkadang orang berfikir tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi yang singkat tetapi menyenangkan ^^**_

_**BYUN HYERIN**_

_**.**_

Flashback off

Baekhyun berfikir bagaimana jika hidupnya tidak dengan suho, apa dia akan bahagia? Memikirkannya saja membuat dadanya kembali sesak.

Suho yang memang sudah datang memilih duduk disamping baekhyun dengan menyerngitkan dahinyanya bingung. Sejak kapan baekhyun suka melamun dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya disini?

'ada apa dengan anak ini' piker suho bingung .

.

"hai bulan kepada bumi, masih adakah manusia disini" ucap suho seraya menepuk pundak baekhyun pelan dan berhasil membuat baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Baekhyun menoleh kea rah suho

"kapan oppa datang?" Tanya baekhyun yang baru menyadari kehadiran namjanya

"baru saja. Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau me-" suho tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat air mata yang terjatuh dari mata caramel itu .

"hiks.."

Satu isakan yang lolos dari bibir cherry baekhyun, semakin membuat suho kawatir. Mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh yeoja nya dan mendekapnya. Suho paling tidak suka melihat air mata dimata yeoja itu .

"uljima. Maaf jika oppa da-"

"oppa kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai disini. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi "

.

Degh..

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END ?**

**.**

**Annyeong hyerin kembali dengan lanjutan ff ini .hyerin heran deh yang baca ff hyerin banyak tapi yang review dikit .. gak suka pairnya ya? Mianhae .. hyerin krisbaek shipper dan hyerin juga suka ff yang berhubungan dengan baekhyun **** .**

**Subaek momentnya udah banyak kan? Di ch depan kris bakalan muncul dan bakalan ada krisbaek moment ^^ . krisbaek or Subaek? Tergantung review dari para reader . sebenarnya hyerin juga mau publish ff krisbaek oneshoot tetapi kayaknya krisbaek shipper and review nya dikit dibanding viewers nya . gomawo buat yang udah review, yang belom hyerin minta reviewnya ya biar terus lanjutin ini ff.. biar gak di discontinue sama hyerin sendiri .**

**RnR pliss ^^**

**GOMAWO**

**BYUN HYERIN**


End file.
